Trapped
by sara-fan3
Summary: Grissom and Sara find themselves, once again, trapped at the office, this time in a power cut. This is a story I already had on my PC before I started the Locked series, so I'd thought I'd post it as a stand-alone. Pairings: Grissom/Sara. Words: 1997.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this story before I started any of the Locked-chapters, and realised it had somewhat of the same plot-things in it. But I decided to post it anyway, because it didn't feel right as a third chapter to Locked. I hope you all enjoy reading this, even though it's quite cheesy, and mistakes are all mine. I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Trapped**

"Okay, now we're really trapped." Sara says, putting her hands on her hips.

"I swear, I just had the key, but I can't find it anywhere." Grissom says, rummaging through his drawers.

"We're at you office, nonetheless. Someone will find us. Eventually." Sara says, a thoughtful look on her face. She sits down at Grissom's couch. Grissom is still looking for his keys.

"Okay, I give up." Grissom says as he flops down on the couch.

"So, what do we do now?" Sara says, turning to Grissom.

"I've got no idea. We can try calling someone; I believe Catherine has the key."

"Let's try that, then."

Grissom takes his phone and calls Catherine. To their surprise, they hear the phone ringing, just outside the office. Sara looks out of the window and sees Catherine standing there with a smile on her face.

The phone is answered and Grissom starts to talk. "Catherine, hey. We're trapped in my office, would you please let us out?"

"I don't think she's planning on doing that." Sara murmurs, still looking out of the window.

As if Catherine heard Sara, she answers. "No way, Gil. Not yet, at least. I'll call back in a few hours." She hangs up.

"But… Catherine! She hung up on me." He says, surprise showing in his voice.

"Yeah, she isn't planning on letting us out I see. She's standing there, with the keys." Sara says sympathetically.

They look out of the window. Catherine smiles at them, with two sets of keys in her hand.

"All right, now I at least know where my keys are, but that isn't really helping." Grissom says.

Catherine waves and walks away, laughing.

"That'll take a while; we won't be out of here in a few hours I suppose." Sara says, flopping back on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess so. Coffee?"

Catherine walks into the break room, where Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass are sitting. Greg is making his 'famous coffee', Nick and Brass are reading magazines and Warrick is sitting at the table. He looks up at Catherine and notices the big grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks.

Now they all turn to look at Catherine.

"Oh, nothing. I just locked Sara and Grissom in his office. And they don't have a key." She says, innocently. She holds out the keys in front of them.

Nick starts to laugh. "Now, how are they going to get out of there?"

"I'll unlock the door in a couple of hours." She shrugs.

"So they're stuck in there for a few hours. How will they react to that?" Greg asks.

"I hope they don't break through the door." Brass says.

They all laugh at that idea.

"But seriously, what could they be doing in there for hours?" Greg asks.

"Man, I don't wanna think about that!" Warrick says, a look of horror on his face.

They all burst into laughter again.

"Well, who knows, maybe they're doing paperwork or something." Nick says, hoping that is in fact true.

Grissom is sitting at his desk, working on a few files. Sara is sitting at the couch reading a book.

Grissom looks up to Sara, and says: "I'm sorry we're stuck in here."

"Never mind. It's not like you could have done something about it." Sara says, turning a page.

"Well, I could have tried not to lose my keys."

Sara gives him a smile. Grissom smiles back, but then he looks out of the window, where he sees Brass and Warrick. A few seconds later Greg, Nick and Catherine are standing there too.

"I told you they would be doing paperwork." Nick says, and with that they walk away.

Grissom rises from his seats and closes the blinds, while he turns on the light.

"Now they can't make fun of us being trapped anymore."

"Oh yes they can, but now we just won't see it." Sara notes dryly.

She smiles. Grissom sits down next to her at the couch.

"So, how long have we been in here by now?"

Sara looks at her watch. "About ten minutes. Why?"

"I've had enough of it already. Haven't you?" Grissom asks.

Sara puts her book away. "Sure I have, but while we're still here, why not make the best of it?"

At that moment the lights go out in the entire building.

"Well, now we're stuck here _and_ there is a power cut." Grissom says, obviously bothered.

"You got any candles here?" Sara asks.

"I believe there are a few candles somewhere in my drawer. There must be some matches too, I'll go get them."

As Grissom rises, Sara blurts out: "Ouch! You stepped on my foot."

Grissom sits back down at the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. _I'll_ go get the candles. Which drawer?"

"The one at the left. I'll look for the matches." He says.

They both rise from the couch. As Sara comes back with the candles, she puts them on the ground.

"I don't think it's a smart idea to put the candles on your desk, 'cause maybe the paperwork will burn up."

She smiles at Grissom, and although it's dark, she's sure he smiles back. Grissom sits down next to Sara on the floor and takes out a match. He lights the candles.

"Now we'll at least be able to see something." He says, blowing out the match.

There is a moment of silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Grissom asks.

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

Grissom doesn't respond immediately. He normally doesn't like that game, but now he can't be embarrassed in front of an entire group, only to Sara. Which is probably ten times worse.

"Only if you'll never use it against me." He says, tentatively.

Sara gives him an innocent look and a grin. "Now why do you think I would do that?"

Grissom smiles. "Well, you never know."

"Okay. You first. Truth or dare?" Sara asks.

"Er…. truth I guess."

"Okay, er… I got one. Why do you always quote famous people?" She asks, seriously interested.

"Why wouldn't I? I can't make up everything, and they've already said it in a great way. But I'm not the only one who quotes…"

He looks at Sara, who starts to blush.

"What do you mean?" Sara asks, pretending not to know what he means.

"Remember when I asked if you taped everything I said?"

"Er, vaguely, yes."

"Well, Sara, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth." Sara says, confident that she'll be able to ask the next question without too much embarrassment.

"Do you tape everything I say? And if not, why do you remember?" Grissom asks with a serious look on his face.

Sara bursts into laughter. "Well, I don't tape everything you say, don't worry. I just have a selective memory."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Your turn again. Truth or dare?"

"Er….Truth again."

"Well, you're an honest man. Why did you particularly asked me to come to Las Vegas, and not anyone else?" Sara asks, getting to the more personal stuff.

"Well, you were the best CSI I knew."

"Probably also the only CSI, but you didn't know how good I was." She mutters the first part.

"I needed someone I could trust."

"You trusted me?" Sara asks, taken aback.

"I still do. Your turn: truth or dare?" Grissom says, without hesitating.

"Let's try dare."

"Let's see, I dare you to… er… well, what can you do without electricity and just candles? Er… I dare you to blow out the candles and play the rest of the game in the dark."

"Well, that isn't hard." She blows out the candles.

"I know, I couldn't think of anything else." He shrugs.

"Your turn again. Truth or dare?"

"Er… truth once again."

"Let's get to the serious stuff now. Have you ever really loved someone for a long time, family not included?" Sara says, a sparkle showing in her eyes Grissom can't quite place.

"Yes, I have." He admits.

He starts to blush. _'Thank god those candles are out.'_ Then he hears Sara move. _'Is she coming closer?'_

"Can I ask who?"

'_Yes, she's definitely moving closer.' _"Not until your next turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have _you_ ever really loved someone for a long time, family not included?" He asks, turning the question back at her.

"Yes, I have too."

"Well, before you're going to ask, I choose truth." Grissom says, knowing he won't pick dare the entire game.

"With the knowledge which question I'm going to ask you?"

Grissom is getting a little more uncomfortable and nervous. He hadn't really thought of that. "Er… well, just ask."

"Who and when?"

"What do you mean with when?" Grissom asks, confused.

"When was this going on, 3 years ago, yesterday, now, etcetera." Sara explains.

"Er… right now and er… you." Grissom says, not daring to look at her even though it is still dark around them.

Sara is stunned by the answer. "Me? Really?"

"Yes, really." He nods.

An awkward silence falls. After a few moments Sara says: "I choose truth."

"You do? Okay, er… since I told you, who and when for you too."

Grissom can almost hear her nervousness.

"Er… god, this is hard… er… right here, right now and you."

She gives him a slight smile and although it is dark he can see it. He smiles back, and then he gets an idea.

"I'll take dare." He says, realising his thought about never choosing dare was wrong.

"Dare? Okay, er…"

Sara can see Grissom's eyes twinkle, which means he has an idea. She looks at him and then she knows.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He moves closer to Sara, and then they kiss. Sara moves her leg and knocks over the candles. They part.

"Good thing those were out already." Grissom says, a little out of breath.

"Yeah."

They kiss again. Then they hear footsteps coming towards the door, and they hear someone put the key in the lock. They fly up and go back to their original places, Grissom behind his desk and Sara on the couch. Then the door opens, and Catherine comes in with a flashlight.

"Hey guys. You can come out now."

As they come out, they see the rest of the team standing there.

"What have you guys been doing in there for hours?" Nick asks.

"Oh, just some paperwork." Grissom answers, shrugging.

"I don't know if you noticed Grissom, but there is a power cut, so there was no light in there." Greg notes.

"Ever heard of candles, Greg?" Grissom asks, making the young CSI hide behind Nick.

Catherine looks into the office again. She sees the candles lying on the ground. "Those weren't lit when I came in, and they are lying on the ground…"

"I knocked them over with my feet, accidentally…" Sara says.

"I don't believe you guys. Something else happened." Brass says, an investigator-look on his face.

Sara's eyes start to twinkle. "Oh, we've done paperwork, that's the truth."

Now Grissom looks at Sara and understands what she is doing.

"Well, whatever happened in there, we're going to find out!" Warrick says.

"Try what you want. I dare you!" Grissom says, smiling.

With that, Grissom and Sara walk away, laughing.


End file.
